Talk:Imperious Task Force
Disambig We might want to add a note to the article for Romulus the Warshade to redirect people to the info for Romulus Augustus in the event that they're searching for the word "Romulus". --Eabrace 23:15, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Done - Snorii 14:01, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Screenshots Will add some screenshots of things like the colossi production facility and the final cutscene later. --Eabrace 14:26, 19 May 2008 (UTC) As promised: And one more of Romulus in his dark armor. :I think he has the coolest looking armor, evah! :D - Snorii 14:02, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::I have to agree. When I saw that armor I thought, "We wantsss it. . ." --Eabrace 14:12, 22 May 2008 (UTC) The It is easy to move, but we should probably take out "the" from the article name. The only task force beginning with The is The Lady Grey Task Force, but her name is The Lady Grey. - Snorii 20:08, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Whoops. Yeah, I modeled Imperious' entry on Lady Grey when I created it and the The didn't even click as it being part of her name rather than the convention for the TF. Thanks for catching. Should probably be changed in the linking from the Imperious entry too. Scuzzbopper 20:33, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::Easy change since the article didn't actually exist yet. I just moved the talk page to the appropriate location. --Eabrace 21:31, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Roman Versions I was curious if I missed any others, but we have at least three Roman versions of the Freedom Phalanx. - Snorii 20:51, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Imperious - Statesman Daedalus - Positron Sister Solaris - Sister Psyche :Wow. How did I miss the Solaris/Psyche parallel? --Eabrace 21:48, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::Be sure to watch Samuraiko's Issue 12 Trailer (top right) for some great shots of these and others. - Snorii 15:49, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::After going back and doing the TF again, I believe they're the only ones. And thanks for mentioning my trailer! Seems a lot of people didn't catch the Sister Psyche reference. - Johanna Sinclair 15:22, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Few comments I got a good start on the article and added a lot of info (Thanks Eabrace), still lots to add especially the dialog listed below. I had to run to work this morning so I only had time to put in a little more of the mission dialog. Were there three different Sybils on that first mission not including the hostages? I got a little disoriented and wasn't sure if I was talking to the same ones or not. Seems like the first one was outside the cave. I noticed on my screenshots that a couple of the Generals were Elite Bosses on the second to last mission. I like giving an Elite Boss their own page, but we may be duplicating the Longbow Ballista problem if we do that. I think I have a screenshot of his info, but I think Requiem was aligned with the Fifth Column on the third mission, I need to double check that. Need to see if the Altar on the first mission is an object with a description. Cheers - Snorii 14:00, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :99.44% sure that the Altar was NOT an object. I would have caught that when I was extracting demo data if it were. Scuzzbopper 14:17, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :There was one Sybil immediately after stepping of the boat that gave us the key to get into the temple. There was another in the temple standing at the exit that gave us the key after rescuing all of her sisters. Those are the only two non-hostages I remember. :Yeah, I'm afraid you'd be right about the Generals/Ballista problem. Did you happen to capture the info on the Elite Bosses? Maybe they should be listed as named enemies and some base name for the EB class like Cimeroran General should be listed in the faction article. :I didn't even think to check Requiem's faction when we were beating on him. --Eabrace 14:12, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::Requiem was 5th Column, I checked last night. ::I have a lot of the General's info boxes, and most say Elite Boss. I thought a couple were just bosses, but I need to double check. The problem is that I don't have all the generals since there are so many of them scattered over two missions. ::As for the non-hostage Sybils, I think you are right on there just being two. - Snorii 14:58, 22 May 2008 (UTC) New Question - Do we know who/what is talking to Romulus Augustus during the cutscene? I didn't see anything listed in my NPC chat for that conversation. - Snorii 14:58, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :The name is just given as "Nictus". The entity does have a unique model name -- Nictus_RomulusTransformation -- which I need to splice into an edit to see if it looks like anything, since it's "off screen" the whole time, but I suspect it may just be an invisible model. It gets deleted right after Romulus says "The champions shall be a feast laid before me!" so it never appears "outside" the cut scene. Scuzzbopper 15:34, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::I assumed the voice was the Nictus Romulus is about to become host to. It goes into Romulus as dark lightning, then the two become one.--GreyDog 17:06, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::That makes sense, I kind of unfairly dismiss the Nictus and just sort of assumed that it was a human(like) person talking to Romulus Augustus. - Snorii 18:21, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I was reading Romulus Augustus's description today, and it reads, "... Now, Romulus sides with the Nictus and other more questionable forces to secure his tyrannical rule over Cimerora." I wonder what they mean by "other questionable forces" and they aren't talking about Nictus. :-O - Snorii 03:28, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Dialog Just taking notes on the text I copied from the chat window post-TF for the moment. Looks like the first couple of missions might have already been clipped in the buffer of my global tab when I grabbed the first /copychat, but I captured some of that dialog in screenshots and will add that in later. --Eabrace 14:26, 19 May 2008 (UTC) -->(consult the Oracle mission) (from the minotaur guarding Sister Solaris) NPC Minotaur: You will tell me your secrets. NPC Minotaur: What? Who... Are you? (after Solaris speaks to the gods) NPC Sister Solaris: Phoebas shines upon you. NPC Sister Solaris: I hope you have the answers you seek, . -->(mission with the shadow cysts) NPC Cyclops: Romulus unhappy. NPC Cyclops: Cyclops like tingly shiny rocks. -->(stopping the colossi construction) NPC Immunes Engineer: Reinforcements! NPC Immunes Engineer: Stop them! NPC Immunes Engineer: They have defeated the Praefectus! NPC Immunes Engineer: They can not pass! NPC Immunes Engineer: Imperious' men are attacking the beach! NPC Immunes Surgeon: Reinforcements! NPC Immunes Surgeon: They have defeated the beasts! NPC Legionarii: Reinforcements! NPC Legionarii: They have defeated General Geminius! NPC General Atilius: Imperious! Here! NPC Legionarii: Reinforcements! NPC Legionarii: The Surgeons have been defeated! NPC Romulus Phalanx Control: Mech control computer under attack! NPC Romulus Phalanx Control: Activate stage one defenses. NPC Romulus Phalanx Control: Mech control computer under attack! NPC Romulus Phalanx Control: Activate stage two defenses. NPC Romulus Phalanx Control: Mech control computer under attack! NPC Romulus Phalanx Control: Activate stage three defenses. NPC Romulus Phalanx Control: Initiate Self-destruct. -->(final mission) NPC Immunes Surgeon: We're under attack! NPC General Gabinius: Many of you may look at what we have conquered and believe there is nothing left to take. NPC General Gabinius: You would be wrong! NPC Immunes Surgeon: Defend Romulus to your death! NPC Immunes Engineer: Imperious is attacking! NPC General Ursius: You may think I am into my cups, the gods know I usually am... NPC General Ursius: ...but I am telling you that the gods are on our side. NPC Immunes Engineer: Stop the assault! NPC Legionarii: Hold your ground, men! NPC General Terentius: If I hear one more word about our new allies being from beyond the veil, I will rip out the tongue of the who tries! NPC General Terentius: DO YOU HEAR ME! NPC Raserei Ubermenschen Fist: His plans are crazy. NPC Raserei Ubermenschen Force: Stop them! (cutscene) NPC Romulus Augustus: Master, NPC Romulus Augustus: I have failed you. NPC Romulus Augustus: The champions wield the power of the gods. NPC Nictus: Perhaps they do, Romulus. NPC Nictus: But I will make you stronger than even the gods themselves. NPC Romulus Augustus: How is that--? NPC Nictus: --I will show you! NPC Romulus Augustus: By the dark gods... NPC Romulus Augustus: I am... NICTUS! NPC Romulus Augustus: The champions shall be a feast laid before me! NPC Darkwolf: That is what makes me such a loyal subject. NPC Raserei Ubermenschen Rocket: Stop them! NPC Darkwolf: Stop them! NPC Romulus Augustus: Your lands shall be mine for the taking! NPC Romulus Augustus: The power of the heavens flows through me! NPC Romulus Augustus: You can not kill that which can not die! NPC Romulus Augustus: Immortality has many forms! NPC Romulus Augustus: Perhaps even gods can die. More Dialog The following is what I greped out of my demos for the first couple missions. Scuzzbopper 18:39, 19 May 2008 (UTC) -->Shadow Cyst mission "Cyclops: The crystals must survive!" "Minotaur: Stop the intruders!" "Cyclops: Romulus unhappy." "Minotaur: Protect the dark ones!" "Minotaur: Protect the dark ones!" "Cyclops: The crystals must survive!" "Cyclops: Cyclops like tingly shiny rocks." "Minotaur: Stop Imperious' dogs!" "Cyclops: Like crystals. Crystals shiny." -->Rescue Sybils mission "Sybil Domina: Your arrival was foretold." "Sybil Galeria: This is not the beginning of the tyrannical rule of Romulus, nor is it the end..." "Sybil Galeria: Thank your kindness." "Sybil Drusilla: Sister Solaris is being held captive at top of the temple!" "Sybil Fatonia: Thank you." "Sybil Fatonia: Romulus wants to know our secrets." "Sybil Clara: Our secrets are not for men to know." "Sybil Livilla: Thank you." "Sybil Faustina: May Phoebas shine upon you." "Sybil Supera: Please save Sister Solaris" "Sybil Valeria: Thank you, stranger." "Sybil Messalina: We of the Sybils welcome you to our temple...even under these circumstances." "Sister Solaris: Thank you, Red Cometeer." (Player name) "Sister Solaris: I have been expecting you." "Sister Solaris: Please, let us go to the altar. There, I shall speak with Phoebas directly." "Sister Solaris: Perhaps we can divine your fate and the fate of Cimerora." "Sister Solaris: Phoebas, guardian of the sun, it is I, your most loyal priestess, Sister Solaris. Speak to me. Guide us." "Sister Solaris: Phoebas shines upon you." -->Colossi Construction Had the following extra lines I didn't see above: "Romulus Augustus: What have we here?" "Romulus Augustus: Imperious has sent his new champions to me." "Romulus Augustus: I have never killed a time traveler before." -->Generals Mission More Generals chat: "General Domitius: I have spoken with Romulus and our new allies. There are many more lands for us to claim." "General Coruncanius: If any of you have doubts about my ability, please take it up with Romulus." "General Coruncanius: He has an ironic way with traitors." More text -->"Consult the Oracle" briefing: Imperious: My lands are not my own. My men are no longer loyal to me. I look around and find my path lost. I believe that you are here to aid me, yet I believe we need the guidance of the Oracle. Take the boat to the mountain of the oracle. Seek out Sister Solaris and ask for her divinations. She will show us the path to victory. -->"Consult the Oracle" objectives Consult the Oracle * 10 Sybils to rescue * Lead Sister Solaris to Altar -->Popup dialog with the first Sybil Sybil: Sister Solaris and the rest of the Sybils are being held captive by the men of Romulus. I was told to go for help, but I am too afraid. His men are everywhere! Please, take this key and do what you can to save the Sybils! I saw... a monster of a man with the body of a bull with these invaders. I have heard legends of the Minotaur, but never seen one before. It is horrible. Please, help my sisters! -->Popup dialog with the last Sybil prior to rescuing all of her sisters Sybil: Thank you for coming to our aid, . As much as I would like to allow you to see the oracle, Sister Solaris made me promise that you would rescue all of our other sisters first. I am not to give the key until you have freed them. Please hurry! I do not know how much longer Sister Solaris can hold off the Minotaur. -->Popup dialog with the last Sybil after rescuing all of her sisters Sybil: Thank you for rescuing my sisters. Please, take this key. It will open the door behind me and allow you to step onto the top of the mountain. Sister Solaris needs your help. -->Clues from the Sybils -->Clue from Sister Solaris }} -->"Destroy the Shadow Cysts" briefing Imperious: The dark ones, the ones you called the Nictus, have infested the catacombs beneath this land. They seem to thrive from large black shadow crystals hidden within those tunnels. I believe this should be our next assault. I had heard rumors of these dark ones in the caves while I was still in power. I sent Romulus and a contingent of men to investigate. Only Romulus returned, cut and beaten, claiming he had faced a beast from Hades. If I only knew then what I know now, that the cuts on Romulus were from my own men trying to defend themselves against that traitor! I have spoken with Deadalus, my prized crafter, and it is his belief that if you destroy the shadow crystals, you will destroy the ability of the dark ones to survive in this realm. -->"Destroy the Shadow Cysts" objectives Destroy the Shadow Cysts * (missing secondary objectives) -->"Stop Romulus" briefing Imperious: I have questioned many of Romulus' men you captured from the catacombs. They revealed some startling information. Romulus is rallying the full force of his army to assault your own time. He plans to use to Incarnates from your time to awaken two of his giant colossi. Perhaps you have heard of these men. They go by the names Statesman and Lord Recluse. The colossi are being crafted in the mountains of Vespillos Pass. The army waits in Vespillos Pass for a ship that will take them to your time. From there, they plan to capture these two men, bring them back here, and wake the sleeping giants. you do not want this to happen, whatever your allegiance is to these two Incarnates. I have seen, first-hand, the devastation left behind by the forces of Romulus. I have called for help on this task. You will be joined by my prized artisan, Deadalus. He will assist you in your journey up the pass to the colossi. -->"Stop Romulus" entry text Romulus is rallying his troops for a full assault on your time. They plan to use Statesman and Lord Recluse to power their giant colossi. -->"Stop Romulus" objectives Stop Romulus * 5 Generals * Roman Phalanx * Defeat Romulus * 100 Cimeroran Traitors -->Deadalus NPC info Daedalus Level 50 Pets - Hero Deadalus is the finest crafter these ancient times have ever seen. His gift borders on the Celestial, but is in fact simply his own genius at work. (Note: Appears to be a Cimeroran version of Positron) -->Requiem's Journal -->"Reclaim Cimerora" briefing: Imperious: Before you arrived, I had hoped that I would be able to retake my own city, but that had not been the case. Since your arrival, you have systematically removed one obstacle after another. Now only a single block remains before this land is once again returned to its rightful ruler. I need your help and you have proven that, above all, you are the ones to help me. Gather your forces; it is time to reclaim the city! The time for subtlety is no more! Now we storm the gates! I will be joining you on this assault. It is my home; if anyone should be by your side, it should be me. But I have some grave news for you. It would appear that somehow Romulus survived your battle at Vespillos Pass. He is guarded by his entire remaining army. The battle will be a fierce one, but I promise you, it will end with Romulus tasting my blade one inch at a time. -->"Reclaim Cimerora" entry text It is only fitting that the final battle against Romulus happens here, at the heart of Cimerora. -->"Reclaim Cimerora" objectives Reclaim Cimerora * Defeat Romulus & Minions * 300 traitors to defeat -->Imperious NPC info Imperious Level 50 Pets - Hero Born from both God and Man, Imperious commands the forces of Justice against the armies of darkness. His Pantheon of heroes fight at his side without question. He is truly the leader of these people and the visionary of the future. (Note: Imperious appears to be a Cimeroran clone of Statesman.) -->General Ursius info General Ursius Cimeroran Traitors - Elite Boss Throughout the battlefield, you can hear the shouts and commands of the Praefectus. The alone can keep the bloodlust and battle frenzy that flows through the veins of every Cimeroran in check. (Note: Named Praefectus. Other generals match.) -->Another mysterious letter ...|Text=While time traveling into the past, you visit Cimerora and in a crate you find a hand written letter address to ... Did you think that I wouldn't find you? You were sly using an Aspcet of the Pillar that wasn't linked to Ouroboros. Did you ever stop to think where Mantague may have aquired that crystal? Or how? I apologize. This letter was not meant for harsh words of recriminations. I merely meant to remind you that I can find you...anytime, anyplace, anywhere. That is all. Who am I? I know you have been asking yourself that question for a time now. Am I Requiem? Am I Silos? Am I...you, perhaps? You may even be asking yourself which one of those people I am. Have you ever met Praetorian Earth Requiem? He doesn't go by that name, of course, in case you were wondering. Have you, perchance, met the shadow version of yourself? What about the version of Mender Silos from Faathim's reality? It is a paradox. Try not to think about it. But again, my train of thought wanders. I'm writing to tell you that, as surprising as it might sound, Mender Silos and his time travelling cohorts are actually succeeding in delaying the coming storm. Note, I didn't say preventing. There is still hope. Because of their actions, and likely yours as well, it may be sometime before I can truly extend my hand to you in kinship. There is other work in other places for us to do. As much as I enjoy these letters, I'm sure you will understand that we have more pressing matters to attend. So, for now, I bid you farewell. As always, look for me in the crystal.}} -->"Reclaim Cimerora" found clue and objective completion messages You've found a hand written letter addressed to . You've defeated Romulus Augustus. You have recaptured Castellum Quarter, the inner city of Cimerora. In doing so, you've defeated over 300 of Romulus's men and Romulus himself. -->Souvenir Time's Arrow You look down at the broken helm of your enemy and are reminded of the events you've come to know as. . . Time's Arrow Romulus Augustus was once the tyrannical emperor of a land called Cimerora. He took the throne from Imperious, the rightful leader, through the help of the 5th Column and the Nictus. In exchange for their support, Romulus gave his new subjects to the 5th Column and the Nictus to do with what they would. This group's end goal was to establish temporal strongholds thoughout time. Their primary assault was to be on Paragon City and the Rogue Isles. They had built giant colossi that could only be powered by what they called Incarnates. The two Incarnates they had in mind were Statesman and Lord Recluse. If these colossi were brought to life, there would be nothing that would stop them from taking over all of time. You arrived to staging ground just as Romulus Augustus joined with the Nictus. The combined power was more than you had ever faced in a single person. Romulus fought with all the dark forces of the Nictus and, in the end, you wondered what forces must have been coursing through your veins to stop him. Strategy Could someone please post their strategy ASAP? A lot of people are complaining about spending a long time on this and failing, and since its a new TF they need help right away (I still haven't gotten around to running it). --BustermanZero 02:43, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Hmm. . . Strategy. . . Well, we first cleared all of the goons around the courtyard. Then we cleaned off the elevated area with all the troops standing around. Then we pulled each of the groups of soldiers to the sides of Romulus. :When we attacked Romulus, we watched to see which of the three Nictus (Nicti?) popped off the heal. (It was on the right for us. I've read on the boards where someone said it was on the left, so observation is apparently the key.) We then shifted to attack the healing Nictus, targeting through one main targeter. We took out the healing Nictus and then focused on each of the others one by one. We made sure to take everything else out before turning toward Romulus. If a load of new Nictus spawned, we took them out. :The whole time we had a Rad debuffing and I was spamming Twilight Grasp (less for the heal, more for the little bit of extra -Regen.) It took a while, but once we had the three Nictus AVs out of the picture, Romulus seemed like a pushover. Had I realized how little a threat he'd pose on his own, I would have nailed him with the debuff in Howling Twilight, too. :I will say that the disorient attack that would hit every now and again was a bit annoying, but it wasn't fatal in any way. --Eabrace 14:12, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :: I ran the TF with a group of 50 levels, unfortunately we had no RAD Defender but a Shivan helped out a lot, and we pretty much followed this same strategy. Once we figured out which Nictus was the "healer" we concentrated our efforts on it while our Tank held Romulus' Aggro. I have to agree that the Nictus AVs proved to much more of a challenge that Romulus himself. ::We managed to finish in around 2 and a half hours and I have heard numerous people saying they did the same so unless there are groups going a lot long than that I'd say that's about the average. One comment I did hear as we completed the TF was the Katie TF in Croatoa paid off better. Regardless I earned both the TF badge and the Centurion which was a forgone conclusion when several missions require you to defeat 100 or more of the Cimeroran Traitors to complete that portion of the TF. (LOL) why does this figure? I spend hours hunting down 333 Ghosts in Croatoa for a badge and there are a total of 2 door missions that involve them but in Cimerora where the ONLY villain group, at the moment, seems to be those "traitors" you can get the badge for only 100 and by the end of the TF you have probably defeated 5-6 times that many. Taxibot Sara2.0 15:11, 22 May 2008 (UTC)Taxibot Sara2.0 :::That sounds about right on the elapsed time. Our run time was 2:09. --Eabrace 15:47, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I ran a failed attempt on Test but if people hadn't dropped we'd have been in the two and a half hour range. Have they fixed Romulus' AI in the third mission or does he still run around randomly and jump out of range for no discernible reason? --Rantmo 16:02, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: First run through on live for me. 1h 45 mins. No major AI aggro issues with the AVs, and just brute forced through the Nealing Nictus with a high damamge team. No fancy pulling or speration was needed. The 3rd mission map is still incredibly laggy as you mve the fight into the ravine and by the bridges. Im tempted to have a flier spawn the map in advance, to see if this makes any difference. Catwhoorg 12:01, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Done it twice now, similar strategies both times albeit with very different groups. Anyone with TP foe ganks away the healers and pounds them to dust. Second mission - hit the mobs around the cysts first, then the cysts, then immediately turn back and deal with the ambush. Third mission - brute force up the mountain, and having at least two players with Nova-ish power to blast the robots off you when they activate while taking out the computer. Fourth mission - much like the first two, but if you've got two tanks, let them keep the Nictus essences tied up while EVERYONE else goes after Romulus. First TF had no healers, second TF had no debuffers, both TFs had a mix of folks who'd done the TF and others who hadn't. (First TF took 3 hours coz I was filming, second TF took 2 hours.) -- Johanna Sinclair 15:28, 25 May 2008 (UTC) : in regards to the red-comment on the article - my lvl 50 stone/stone/earth tank can survive the self-rez mezz of rom everytime (done it about 5/6 times with dusti so far), while in grantie and rooted. i am slotted with several IO sets, some that give defences to various attack types (inc psi), so i don't know if they are the reason. but i've certainly seen everyone but rooted granite users be mezzed by the self-rez -- DM Yarrow 16:52, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :: Granite has mez resists built into it, and so does rooted, which isn't a good way of finding out just how high Romulus' selfrez mag is, unfortunately. However, what are the chances of a tanker not using a tier9 against Romulus, with the exception of Dark and Fire Tankers? :D Sera404 20:55, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::: Unless you can take down Romulus four times in under 180 seconds, the odds are pretty good that your tier 9 will be down for at least one of those times he pops back up. That being said, I think I can find the mag when I get home. --Eabrace 23:04, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :::: Never been caught out yet (on a tank anyway :P ), but i was commenting on the stragey aspect: i.e. while everyone runs off a rooted/granite (and poss other tanks(dunno)) can stay there and survive the self-rez mez and get back to tanking/taunting rom straight away. Oh and he's never gone down inside of 5 mins (apart form the once) on any ITF's i've tanked, and this has been the same for me on heroic, rugged and invnic settings (the non mezed by self-rez. -- DM Yarrow 16:52, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::: Follow-up: Checking in-game, I believe the rez power is Extra Lives, but it doesn't list a mez component (you can view the details with Lives). So, there must be something else that fires off causing the mez effect. Still digging. --Eabrace 00:05, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::: Here we go. The power that stuns is Death Throw. The in-game info doesn't show the stun, but if you check at Red Tomax, you'll see that it's a 15.0000 mag stun. (Ignore the part in parenthesis at the end that says mag 12. I don't think it interprets the numbers quite right if you pull up data on anything that it doesn't recognize as a valid AT.) --Eabrace 00:28, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :::: So is it actually Rom who's using this power, or the Nictus essences? I'll reword it as necessary depending on whoever's using the powers. Sera404 08:28, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Level Range Didnt change anything except put in that it is Co-Op and that the level Range is 35-50, just thought that little part was a important cuz i know i look at task force pages more than half the time to see the level range. (: ~~Stevofloyd~~ :Thanks for adding that, I wasn't sure what the low end was for the range. - Snorii 13:24, 23 May 2008 (UTC)